


One in a million.

by Miizurichan



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Even More Fluff, Fluff, Inspired by song, M/M, cake fight, hinted murahimu, marriage AU, tiny tiny drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 07:44:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3601965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miizurichan/pseuds/Miizurichan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A marriage party between two miracles was bound to turn into a disaster, right? Aomine didn't think so. His wedding was all he could ever dream of and more, even if there were some surprises.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One in a million.

**Author's Note:**

> Look who's back with more aokise!   
> This time these two dorks are getting married (what could ever go wrong?) 
> 
> Title and parts of the fic is inspired by Bosson's One in a million. It's always been such an aokise song, so I just had to.

The last thing Aomine thought he would be doing was getting married. Yet, here he was, married to the dude he hit in the head with a basketball. Not that he minded, in fact, he was happy. He was happier than he had ever been. 

The ceremony had been beautiful and almost too sappy for Aomine to handle. Over half of the people there had gotten tears in their eyes, including Kise. Momoi had broken down first with crying, but Aomine had expected as much. Aomine was sure he’d seen tears in almost everyone’s eyes.

The only exception was Akashi. That didn’t surprise anyone, really. No one even understood why he had chosen to come, but no one asked questions. Well, the truth was that no one wanted to make a fuss about anything.

Aomine could easily remember how it was when Kise came up the aisle. The white suit looked absolutely gorgeous on him and his golden eyes were full of life. Kise easily outshined Aomine, both on and off court. It bothered him less now than before. He wasn’t sure why. 

Aomine had originally wanted a small wedding with their friends and teammates, but having a pretty famous model as a partner made that impossible. 

The premise the party was held in was packed with people. Aomine was sure he didn’t know half of them. The half he didn’t know gave no shit about him either. 

It should have pissed him off, but it didn’t. He wasn’t worried about Kise, not really. That’s what he wanted to believe, but who was he kidding. He was always worried about Kise. 

Aomine was in the middle of watching Murasakibara and Himuro bicker when he noticed Takao coming over to them. Something was whispered between Takao and Himuro and Himuro got up to leave, but kissed Murasakibara on the cheek first. 

First now he noticed that Kise had run off somewhere. He hadn’t even noticed that he had gone anywhere. A frown settled on Aomine’s features and he crossed his arms. 

He sat like that for minutes until he was startled out of it. “Aomine, you should try to look happy in your own wedding.” He didn’t have to guess to know who said that, but it didn’t make his mood better. 

“Easy for you to say, Tetsu.” He complained but he sounded more like a whiny child. “I am happy, but he ran off somewhere, and don’t get me started on those goddamn paparazzi people here.” It pissed him off. This was supposed to be their day, but of course, Kise had to run off somewhere. 

Kuroko was having none of that. “You’ll see what’s going on soon, and then you are going to feel bad about sitting here like a grouchy grandfather.” Aomine would have felt mildly offended if it wasn’t for the knowing smile on Kuroko’s face. 

If there was one thing Aomine hated, it was not knowing something. Surprises were one thing, but this was just horrible. It really wasn’t good for his nerves. 

He was about to get up from his seat in the couch when Murasakibara forcefully pushed him back down. “Muro-chin said that Takao said that Kise-chin said you should be kept sitting. It’s a hassle.” Aomine tilted his head back to look at the tall man. He groaned and crossed his arms again. 

“Sometimes I wonder how you even managed to get married, Murasakibara.” Having Murasakibara as his babysitter was not how he wanted to spend a part of his wedding party. 

“I could say the same to you, Mine-chin.” Murasakibara didn’t look at him; he was too preoccupied with opening a bag of jelly-candies. 

Aomine could have just crawled into a hole right then and there. Being out sassed by Murasakibara of all people was too much for him to handle. Didn’t matter if the taller man has an awesome braid with small black flowers in it. Didn’t make it worse at all, not at all. 

After a few minutes, Kagami called Murasakibara over to the other side of the room. The tall man had turned to the other couch to face Akashi and Aomine definitely wanted to crawl into a hole and die then. “Aka-chin, make sure Mine-chin stays on the couch, ‘kaay?” He didn’t bother to wait for an answer before he walked off to meet Kagami. 

As Akashi moved to sit beside him in the couch, he realized that he had no control over his own wedding. He had no control and he wanted to get off the couch, but he didn’t want to get on Akashi’s bad side. 

Some more painfully slow minutes passed by and Aomine was sure he was sweating bullets beneath his suit. Sure, Akashi had gotten over the worst parts about himself, but memories still lingered. Unpleasant memories. 

The longer he sat in the couch the more nervous he became. Not only because Akashi was right beside him, but also because Kagami and Murasakibara were carrying out speakers and microphones and everything. 

Aomine had no idea what that was for at all and he didn’t dare ask. Instead, he sat there confused and somewhat terrified. If he didn’t know better he’d say the others were enjoying this. 

When a large curtain was raised in front of the microphones, Aomine started to fear for his life. Okay, maybe he was more worried about his health. 

Anything could come behind that curtain and Aomine wasn’t sure if he was ready for it. Surprises weren’t his fort and he really wished his goddamn husband was beside him. 

Of all the times he could have run off, he had to run off now. Of course he just had to run off now, right smack into the thing that might just break what Aomine has left of his health. 

The lights were turned down and some stronger lights were turned on behind the curtain. Aomine’s heart was beating out of control and Aomine had turned to his side, only to find air. 

He was alone, in front of whatever this could be. He was stiff as a stick where he sat and he could feel his palms being sweaty as heck. It wasn’t fun. Whatever this was, it had to be brilliant. 

The lights shifted a bit and now Aomine could make out three silhouettes. Aomine couldn’t make out just who they were. 

Melody started and seconds later Aomine was frozen in his seat for a completely different reason than before. He felt like the wind was knocked right out of him. It was almost hard to breathe. 

The moment the vocals had started, the curtain had dropped and right before him stood Kise, singing to him. It was as if Kise was glowing, but it was a pleasant glow. A glow that took Aomine’s breath away all over again. 

A glow, a voice that made him fall even harder for the copycat who was his husband. 

/Sometimes love can hit you everyday  
Sometimes you can fall for everyone you see  
But only one can really make me stay  
A sign from the sky said to me/

Aomine had to swallow around a sudden lump in his throat, but he kept his breathing as steady as he could. He let Kise’s voice draw him in like the waves from an ocean. 

/You're one in a million, you're once in a lifetime  
You made me discover one of the stars above us/ 

Aomine was right when he said this wouldn’t be good for his health, but it was for a completely different reason now. His heart was pounding hard against his chest, but he never wanted this to end. 

/I've been looking for that special one  
And I've been searching for someone to give my love  
When I thought that all the hope was gone  
A smile there you were and I was gone/ 

Aomine could clearly remember what Kise also had thought about when hearing these lyrics. He had smiled, as he offered an apology for hitting him in the head with a basketball the first time they met. Aomine had no idea Kise might have been in love with him since then. 

/I always will remember how I felt that day  
A feelin' indescribable to me  
I always knew there was an answer for my prayer  
And you, you're the one, the one for me/ 

His heart felt like it was going to burst any moment, but he feared tears came first. He could feel the sting in his eyes already, but he was not going to let them fall that easily. 

/You're one in a million, you're once in a lifetime  
You made me discover one of the stars above us/ 

Just when Aomine didn’t think he could fall any deeper in love with Kise, the other one always managed to surprise him in some fashion. This was by far the biggest one yet. 

/In the beginning I was cool  
And everything was possible  
They tried to catch me  
But it was impossible

No one could hurt me it was my game  
Until I met you baby and you were the same  
And when you didn't want me I wanted you  
Because the funny thing about it is I liked the show/

Aomine could remember moments where these lines also would fit for how their relationship had evolved. Some of those things were things he weren’t proud of, and things he wished he could take back. 

/I like it when it's difficult  
I like it when it's hard  
Then you know it's worth it  
That you found your heart/ 

Kise never gave up on anything, Aomine would gladly give him credit for that. Aomine was glad he didn’t. They probably wouldn’t have been here, married, much less in a relationship, if Kise had given up on him, on them. 

/You're one in a million, you're once in a lifetime  
You made me discover one of the stars above us

You're one in a million, ohh  
You're one in a million/ 

Aomine had honestly never felt more loved. This was greater than any speech and better than any gift. It was way better than the basketball themed wedding photos they had pictures of. 

Aomine leaped off the couched, mowed the table down swept Kise right off his pretty feet. “You have no idea what you do to me, do you?” Aomine knew he had tears down his cheeks and a wide, silly smile across his lips, but he gave no fucks. He couldn’t see anything but Kise at the moment. 

Kise looked shocked, then a blush crept up his neck and settled in his cheeks. A short laugh bubbled out of his throat, followed by more until he was laughing so hard Aomine had a hard time holding him up. “I could say the same to you, Daikicchi!” Kise clung to him like a koala while laughing breathlessly into his hair. 

“Quit it already, I’m trying to give you something in return here.” Aomine huffed and put Kise down in order to wipe his eyes and cheeks, but Kise beat him to it. “Sorry, sorry.” The dazzling smile was back on his lips and Aomine just couldn’t stay upset with him. 

“You’re not even remotely sorry, Kise. Just let me kiss you already.” Aomine put his hands on Kise’s hips and drew him in closer to himself, balantly ignoring the people around them. Kise hummed in return and wrapped his arms around Aomine’s neck. 

The kiss was sweet and full of passion, much like the one they shared at the ceremony. 

When they parted, they finally paid attention to their surroundings. People were smiling, clapping or taking photos. Rather, Momoi was going nuts with her camera though some others were taking pictures too. 

It made them both smile and Kise couldn’t help but bury his face into Aomine’s neck while laughing again. It was a heavenly sound to Aomine’s ears. 

\-------- 

The rest of the wedding party went by quite smoothly, until it was time for the cake. 

Originally, they had both promised to not throw the entire piece at each other, but Kise couldn’t hold it. He managed to hold it until he had fed Aomine one spoon, then he had smacked the cake piece right in his face. 

As one would expect, chaos ensued because of this and in the end both Aomine and Kise were covered in cake. Aomine had less on him than Kise, because he had used Murasakibara as a human shield. 

Momoi had cake in her hair, Kuroko had a cake piece sitting nicely on his head, Kagami got cake smacked in his chest. Then there was Himuro, who had backed right into Murasakibara, and gotten the entire back of his suit jacket stained with cake. No one were surprised about the fact that Akashi had managed to stay completely clean. 

They had laughed and chased around for what seemed like hours. It was a dream wedding. Nothing ever came out perfect whenever the miracles were involved, much less when two of them were getting married. 

Regardless, it was all Aomine hoped for. As long as he had Kise, he could be the happiest man on the planet. 

That was probably why their thanking cards after the wedding, only had pictures of them grinning and kissing while covered in cake.

**Author's Note:**

> what's a wedding without a cake fight though. Especially between those two. 
> 
> Sorry if the ending seems kinda jumbled up, i might edit it in the future but for now i'm really happy with this


End file.
